Adventure Time, Beginnings
by ausom3
Summary: My random thoughts to how the land of Ooo came to be and how our beloved characters came to life. DISCLAIMER, I have no ownership to this amazing show and hope everyone enjoys this idea.
1. Chapter 1: All Good Things To An End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~1~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A thousand years ago, there was no such thing as Ooo. There were no candy people, no magical creatures, or various and sometimes unnecessary princesses ruling over random kingdoms.

There were towns surrounded by forests or in the middle of deserts. Some towns were bigger than others, creating metropolises scattered between these smaller areas. Many places were not yet affected by the "Mushroom War", the nickname given to the atomic war that had begun earlier that year. Many towns were already destroyed, though many also seemed unaffected by the blasts and military influences.

But here, in the small town, a young girl with short black hair walked along the busy streets alone. She stared in amazement at all the humans around her. But she felt alone; running away from home of the Nightosphere might have felt rewarding in some ways, but left her feeling alone without anyone to watch over her.

Along the town's buildings, a merchant tried to draw customers close with his silly rhymes. A young woman, with a charm and sassy personality, carried a pie to the window, making those around her mouths water. A group of teenagers walked by, one girl with bright purple hair, oblivious to the world as they spoke in text lingo that made no sense to anyone but themselves. People were everyone in the town, living their lives.

Within a lighted home by a fireplace, a golden dog sat by his human boy. The young man giggled as he placed a brown hat on the panting dog's head. He barked as the boy giggled again.

A young woman smiled as she rubbed her growing belly. Behind her, a man wrapped his arms around her form and placed his hands over hers. Her blonde hair cascaded down over her shoulder as his was kept short on top of his head. They were the picture of a still blossoming love and a couple ready for their young child.

* * *

Inside a science lab, a couple looked through a microscope. The man scratched his whitened hair and adjusted his tiny glasses. Off to the side, a golden crown with giant jewels glistened. Both hoped what they were seeing was not a reality. "Do you see it Betty?" "I'm afraid so Simon." Simon looked again through the microscope to the chemical compounds that were recently discovered from a traveler. The man had entered the town earlier that week, injured, and seemingly affecting influences after a bombing nearby. "What are we going to do?" Betty wringed her hands together as Simon pulled away from the object and scratched his head again. "I think for this, there's nothing we can really do but warn everyone and prepare for the worst."

After that, Betty saw Simon's eyes sort of glaze over. She was used to this now-this is what happened every time he suddenly would switch personalities. And she wasn't stupid, she noticed he was losing himself more and more recently. She wasn't sure what to do with him either as he began to ramble about a princess and laugh like a mad man. Instead, she sighed and went to the phone. She dialed the number to the mayor. They helped him out a lot with various projects, so it wasn't very hard to get a hold of him.

As soon as she got him on the other end, she quickly explained the situation. At first, he was silent. "Are you both sure about this?" was the man's response. Betty nodded, and then remembered he couldn't see her. "Yes Mayor, we discovered many chemical imbalances within his system that is causing mutations and can spread and create higher diseases. Due to the proximity of the last bombing, our town will be affected very soon and the only solution is to leave as far as possible." There was another long silence. "I'm not sure if there is anything we can do other than order an immediate evacuation and hope for the best."

Betty bit her lip as she saw Simon stop his laughter and move towards his crown (the source of his insanity). "Sir, please just take my word and hurry with getting the people out of here. I have to go. Goodbye." She hung up and rushed over to grab Simon's hand.

"What are you doing Simon?" He turned to look at her hand, then her eyes. Betty's worry increased as she noticed the glazed look was still there. This was the longest trance he had ever been in. "Simon?" "Have you seen my princess?" She gave him a perplexed look. "What are you talking about?"

For years, she refused his endearments of words like honey or princess, only accepting his endearment of 'love'. So why was he saying princess? She shook his shoulders a little bit, which helped the glazed look pass luckily. "What happened?" He looked around with a confused look and Betty waited for realization to kick in. And when it did, he gained a pained look as he asked "did it happen again?" Betty just nodded as she turned to begin packing. "Yeah, and I think you called me a princess this time." He smiled at her softly and whispered "I always thought you were one."

Betty grabbed the equipment as Simon went to start grabbing their testing samples. He grabbed a small bottle with a bit of pink liquid inside. Then he remembered the container with their new specimen and rushed over to the cluttered table. His eyes got wide as he stared at the little pink creature moving inside the glass box. "Betty! You need to see this. It worked!" She looked over her shoulder as he turned with the box in his hands. She dropped the cloth material and went to look as well. "It really did work. We made sweets come to life." Without warning, Betty grabbed Simon into a hug as she squealed in joy.

'Just too bad we discovered this as we were coming to an end.' Both thought as they started at the little pink blob walk around in its empty environment. Both sighed with smiles on their faces as Betty went back to packing what they needed. As Simon went back to the table, he came up with an idea. He opened the clear casing and grabbed the little pink thing. It was round, with little legs and arms. Normally, you were never to touch the experiments. But the world was ending, what harm could it possibly do. He smiled at it, and surprisingly, it smiled back.

"Look Betty, it can be like our little child for the end. Since we never had any of our own, you know?" Betty smiled at the thought of a child in the end with Simon, her loving Simon. She looked over to the small pink thing smiling at her. "As strange as it is, I like the idea." She walked over and grabbed the little figure and placed her in her lab-coat's pocket. Its head popped out to look out onto the world. "What should we name her?" Simon looked in thought, until he came with an idea. "How about we call her Bonnibel? She could have so many nicknames and it sounds pretty." Betty smiled and looked down to the little pink figure blowing bubbles in her pocket. She went back to packing as he smiled at her retreating form. His eyes began to glaze over again as he grumbled. Betty went back to packing and Bonnibel continued to smile.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Adventure Time, and this is purely a fan made story based on the ideas provided from the show.

Now that this is out of the way, please tell me what you think. Please, nothing negative. This was just something made in between breaks in school for enjoyment.

Thank you =)


	2. Chapter 2: I Left My Heart In Ooo

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**2**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Please everyone, I ask that when you leave that you leave with only the necessities and that you try to cause no harm as you exit. There is a town, about two days from here, which has an underground bunker that should hold everyone there. Just be safe and I hope us all the best." The Mayor bowed his head as his announcement was broadcasted everywhere. People had already started leaving the day before with his other announcements.

He looked out his window to his town, which was already dwindled in size. It was good really that Betty and Simon found the disease, since he was going to have to order an evacuation soon anyways. Not only were there rumors of an outbreak happening in many nearby towns, there was also rumor of the war coming to his small town next, and an increase of bombings everywhere. It was better not to let them worry about a disease and bombing all at once, he would rather the people stay a little ignorant for awhile longer. He pitched his nose as he sat in his chair by the window.

He spotted from his spot a couple walking away. The woman's hair appeared like gold and her stomach appeared like a basketball. They were going to walk to the safe house? He looked around his empty office. His announcements were now to auto-run for the rest of the week, meaning he was unneeded anymore. With the idea in mind, he rushed out of his office with his keys in hand. He would help the couple, and any others he found along the way, to safety.

* * *

"Where's my Betty! Where is my princess?!" He screamed down the abandoned streets of their old town. "Princess! Princess!"Betty hid behind the corner of a building as Simon shot out more ice blasts in random directions. A gold crown glistened on top of his head as his eyes contained the usual glazed over look. He continued to scream, and all she wanted to do was cry. How did it all come to this within a week?

Within a week, insanity now seemed to have a tight hold on Simon. He would scream and laugh at inappropriate times and recently began shooting ice beams. Betty seemed to be lost to him, replaced by this unknown princess he always seemed to be on a search for. She didn't which was worse: the possibility of radioactive death or her fiancée being on a psychotic break with magical powers.

The only thing she could thank was that no one else was around it looked like. After the Mayor's announcement, everyone quickly scattered for a hopeful safety. Betty stayed with Simon, as she noticed he was losing it more frequently and was becoming more unstable. She didn't want to leave him, but she also didn't want to take him out into the world to cause more problems. So she was happy to possibly live her final moments with her love. Betty slid down the wall, wrapping her arms around herself.

From inside the fold of her turtleneck, Bonnibel began making "ooo" noises. Betty closed her eyes as she tried to ignore Simons yelling. "Simon, don't leave me like this." She whispered as a single tear slid along her cheeks. Suddenly, a light appeared above her. Within the light's shape, she could see Simon. Not the crazy and white haired man screaming behind her, but the man she fell in love with.

"Betty? Betty. Betty!" Betty stood up and looked in shock at the form. "Simon? What is going on?" She stared in wonder and confusion at her fiancée. "I'm a thousand years in the future love. I opened this portal so we could say goodbye". Panic seized Betty. "You're dumping me?" She yelled out. "No, it's just that everything changed after I put on that crown. I went crazy, you ran away, I never saw you again." "But where would I go without you?" A sad look became placed on Simon's face. "I'll never know." "I don't understand. You don't seem crazy now, I mean, in the future."

The light flickered, a sign of the portal's end coming. Worry became evident on both Betty's and Simon's faces. "The portal is closing. There's no time to explain. Just know that I love you and I forgive you for leaving me." Simon looked sad and lost as Betty suddenly looked joyous as an idea formed within her mind. "Simon! I know who I'm leaving you for!" She shouted ecstatically. "Who?!" Betty jumped, arms stretched out towards the light's closing shape. "You Dum Dum!"

As soon as her form was gone, the light closed as well behind her. The Simon left there in the empty town screamed again for his princess. On the ground where Betty once was now was a small pink form with that same oblivious smile in place. Both Simon and Bonnibel walked away, oblivious to the real world, in opposite directions.

From a hospital window, a man stared out in confusion to the man shooting ice who now left his view. He coughed again into his blanket, more blood splattered. But he didn't care, for he knew his end was coming soon and he was left here to die. With that thought in mind, he began to become enraged.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Adventure Time, and this is purely a fan made story based on the ideas provided from the show.

Now that this is out of the way, please tell me what you think. Please, nothing negative. This was just something made in between breaks in school for enjoyment.

Thank you =)


	3. Chapter 3: Kaboom!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**3**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What Betty and Simon originally thought was going to happen now seemed like a dream compared to the nightmare that ensued. As the rumors were, bombs shattered the once peaceful town. The war entered the village with soldiers marching through to battle. Somehow within all the chaos, Simon had vanished while more and more soldiers appeared. It seemed this was the determining factor of the battle. The once small town was now the ending battleground for the atomic war.

From that same hospital window, a man cowered in a corner. His coughing became more frequent and more blood continued to cover his blankets. Soldiers entered the building once, but one look at the man made them leave and never return. It could have been for the rumor of spreading disease or the fact horns now seemed to begin penetrating his head.

Outside his broken window, the man heard the others yelling. "Hurry men! We need to get out of here immediately. Every atomic bomb is being launched as we speak. We need to find shelter right now!" This caught the weak man's attention. That much radiation and power would shatter the world. What were the governments thinking?! He leaned against the wall and attempted to stand up. He didn't want to die like this. Maybe he could sneak away on one of the military's trucks for shelter.

When he reached the bottom of the stairwell, he began worrying when there were no sounds outside. He ran as fast as he could to the doorway, tripping over his blanket along the way. Quickly, he pushed himself up and rushed out doors. The man became confused when he saw everyone outside, still as statues while staring at the skies. In wonderment, the man followed their gaze and suddenly could not breathe.

There in the sky was a massive bomb hurling towards the town. By the symbol on its side, it was clear it was one of the atomic bombs someone screamed about earlier. "We're too late" a soldier whispered nearby. Whispers became loud in the town's streets as many prayed or thought of unfortunate doom.

"I didn't want to die like this," the man whispered. He glared at the impending death approaching him. "I won't die like this!" He yelled, screaming against his fate. No one seemed to acknowledge him as his voice bellowed into the skies. But it was cut short as the boom landed on the hundreds there.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Adventure Time, and this is purely a fan made story based on the ideas provided from the show.

Now that this is out of the way, please tell me what you think. Please, nothing negative. This was just something made in between breaks in school for enjoyment.

Thank you =)


	4. Chapter 4: When the Bomb Hits

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**4**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A mushroom cloud exploded. Where no one was to come out alive, one by one the men and women rose from the dust. They, of course, were no longer alive. Instead, they groaned and moaned as they struggled to move forwards. The biggest of the forms to rise though had a one broken horn and one large one jutting from its head. What was once a blanket now was a robe around his huge form as he led his undead towards the next village.

* * *

In a corner of the village, pink scattered here and there. All still connected, but spread out from alleyways to under bridges. The pink material felt sticky, like gum or licked candy. But no one was really nearby to notice as a small face with a big smile appeared within the goo.

* * *

A young girl with short black hair stood crying in the middle of an abandoned village. She couldn't understand what happened, all she knew was that all this destruction and ruble reminded her of the home she left. And that was the last thing she wanted. She looked around the empty streets and wondered where she could possibly find peace when despair seemed to follow her. So she kept walking, wiping away her tears and trying to quiet her sobs as she went.

* * *

"Everyone, we need you to remain calm! Here is the most up to date information we have from the outside and here in the bunker." A young man announced over the large crowd of people. Children were crying, and women tried to hush their children as they strained to hear what the man had to say.

"Outside, there are no longer towns standing for hundreds of miles. I apologize to everyone, but there are no homes to go home to. Effects from the atomic bombs are spreading like wildfire. Thankfully, due to our proper insulation, our bunker is safe from airborne diseases. Unfortunately, due to the loss of land and supplies, we need to keep an eye on distribution and make it last as long as we can until we can figure out how to reuse the land."

Many people in the crowd became increasingly worried. Some of the people were already starving and wanted food now. But many understood the problems at hand, which made them then worry about the outside world from this bunker. No longer were their homes or lands to enjoy, just the leftovers of what others destroyed.

"Alright everyone, please now go to your assigned rooms and prepare for the night. Thank you for your kindness and cooperation." The man smiled and jumped down from his makeshift stage and proceeded to guide people to their respective areas. He a young woman who looked pained as she touched her stomach. "Are you alright miss?"

The woman looked into the man's blue eyes and smiled. "Oh, I'm fine. It's just he's kicking a lot more recently." He looked to her large stomach. "You're having a boy?" "Well, I'm not entirely sure. I never got to see the doctor for a gender, but I just have a feeling that he's going to be a boy." She stood up straight and placed both her hands over her stomach. "He is going to be a strong and wonderful young man."

The man smiled at the woman who now glowed with radiance. Then, he looked around the emptying area. "Are you here with anyone? I would hope someone is here for support." The woman looked a little sad. "My husband is already in our room. He has not been feeling well since we got here. I mean, it has only been a month. He will get used to this new life until we can remake a different one, right?" She looked at the man with hopeful eyes as he felt uncertain. He knew many of the people who entered the bunker were suffering different problems. Many suffered depression, claustrophobia, or just plain insanity from the stress and confined space. But he didn't want to worry this woman. She carried so much hope, how was he to dash that away.

So instead, he smiled at her and cupped both her hands in his. "You're right, just give him time and he will get better. Just keep being your wonderful self and he will get better. Just give him time." Both smiled to each other. "Would you like me to help you to your space or will you be okay?" "I will be alright. I am a lot tougher than I look. But thank you Mr. Giovanni." She walked away as Mr. Giovanni looked with a bright smile at her retreating form.

Laughter and barking echoed down the hallways of the bunker. "Billy, what are you and Joshua doing up past the designated hour?" Mr. Giovanni called out to the bouncing figures as they came to a standstill. "I'm sorry. We just couldn't sleep and were so bored! We wanted to go out and play like we always do." The man smiled as he gently grabbed the young boy's hand. The boy in turn grabbed his dog's collar.

"You know you both need your sleep. If you go to sleep now, we can all play tomorrow, deal? I know of another kid nearby too who I think you would like. I believe her name is Canyon." "Eww Mr. Giovanni! A girl?! That's gross." The young man smiled as he opened Billy's door. "She is a great kid; you two will be good friends in no time." Both boy and dog entered their room. "Now get some sleep, alright?" Billy smiled as he looked up to Mr. Giovanni. "Goodnight Mr. Giovanni."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Adventure Time, and this is purely a fan made story based on the ideas provided from the show.

Now that this is out of the way, please tell me what you think. Please, nothing negative. This was just something made in between breaks in school for enjoyment.

Thank you =)


	5. Chapter 5: Feeling Lost

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**5**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The former mayor walked along the hallways of the bunker. "You would think after two months I would know my way around here by now." He mumbled as he took a left turn at the next fork. "Where is my room at?" At the next turn, he took a right. "How big is this place? I've been walking for at least 30 minutes now." He kept mumbling as he continued to turn down different corridors.

"You would think you would have some idea of where you live by now Mr. Mayor." The former mayor turned around and looked to the young woman from before, wearing a simple pink dress and her hair in a side braid. He smiled to her ever growing form and laughed as she approached. "You do know I am no longer a mayor, right?" "Our town might be gone and everything, but you're still our mayor. Even Mr. Giovanni agrees that you are still the mayor. That is why he talks about everything with you."

That was true. Mr. Giovanni still thought he was an authorities figure even though it was obvious Mr. Giovanni was more skilled in handling these stressful situations. But he appreciated everything the younger man did for him to let him feel involved and still hold some power in these hard times.

"How have you been my dear? Has your husband left his quarters at all?" The woman frowned as they began walking again, this time towards the mayor's room. She sometimes helped point him in the right direction when she noticed him lost. "I wish I could say he is getting better, but he still is refusing to leave except to shower and eat. He rarely talks anymore either unless it is about talking about the war and its corruption. I am actually starting to get concerned." Nervously, the young woman began rubbing the top of her stomach. The mayor began to wonder what was going on with the man and worried for the kind woman who continued to help him.

"Would it be alright if I talk with him?" The woman looked to him with her bright smile. "I think he would like that. He always admired you." She suddenly turned around and began in the opposite direction. "Thank you Mr. Mayor." He looked at her for a moment before following in her steps. "Don't thank me yet," he mumbled quietly, wondering what he should prepare for.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the couple's room. And when the mayor entered the room, he instantly saw the man in the chair in the corner. He remembered this man from a couple months ago. When he first saw him, he was a man with a full head of dark blonde hair and was a healthy weight. But now this man was balding and so thin. His clean shaven face now sported a full beard that somehow fitted his still chubby face.

"Honey, the mayor has come to visit you. Isn't that wonderful?" The man glanced to his wife, and a very small smile showed through the hair of the beard. But his eyes were empty and everything about him screamed how much he didn't really care. The young woman looked to the mayor with her smile still there, though it looked very stressed. "If you don't mind Mr. Mayor, I am going to take a nap. It has been a long day already for me." The mayor nodded and told her "goodnight" as he went to sit in the chair by the husband.

The rooms the bunker assigned were all about the same. There was a living room like area with two chairs, a table, and a radio. Then to the back or side was a door where there was a smaller room with a bed and dresser. Some rooms had 2 beds or sets of bunk-beds for bigger families. Some areas, like orphaned kids, were to share rooms with a supervisor. It was not as luxurious as having your own room with your own house, but it was a lot more than anyone expected.

"How are you doing?" The mayor asked the young man who continued to sit still in his chair. "Your wife has been very kind to me, always helping me out." He continued to be silent, so the mayor kept talking. "Many people are worried about you, did you know that?"

The man slightly laughed, though it sounded more like coughing. "Do you know what people should worry about? Starvation, the loss of everything we know, we should all be worrying about this war that might be heading towards us. Not about some man who doesn't know what to do." He turned his head towards the mayor and just stared. "Even if the war comes this way, there is no way it can affect us under-ground. Nothing can find us and nothing can break this place apart. And the people who created this place prepared for the war, creating a garden and food area for creation and storage. There is nothing to worry about for the time being." The mayor said all this while looking the man in the eyes. Though the man did not change or move in the least bit.

"You can say and believe what you want mayor, but there's no guarantee while we are here." The man became silent for a moment while he looked to his lap. "My wife is worried though, more about me than the war or our child. I just need to figure out what I'm going to do now, since our old lives are gone."

The mayor placed his hand on the young man's shoulder and smiled at his sad face. "I know this war has destroyed so much for us all. But you just have to think: you have a very loving wife and a young boy who is on his way here. You need to get better for them. And just know that everything was not destroyed from this war, because you still have them." The man smiled, a real smile, as he looked the mayor in the eyes again. "Thank you."

After the talk, the mayor went back to his space. For once, he made it back to his place without getting lost…except maybe once. But he was getting better at least. He opened his door and instantly heard the calls from the inhabitants inside.

Within his space were 4 different cats, all coming towards him for a 'welcome home'. He bent down and began petting them one by one on their head. On the travel those months ago, the mayor picked up any cat he found abandoned with him. Luckily they were allowed to stay in his space with him as long as he took proper care of them. Which wasn't hard, the mayor loved cats after all.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

I do not own Adventure Time, and this is purely a fan made story based on the ideas provided from the show.

Now that this is out of the way, please tell me what you think. Please, nothing negative. This was just something made in between breaks in school for enjoyment.

Also, can anyone guess who the Mayor is? =)

Thank you =)


End file.
